Getting the Gist
by Yazzy
Summary: Short TalaRei. Tala and Rei are at a party, and over the course of the night find themselves getting closer.


Yay! TalaRei! And I'll confess now, the 'russian' and 'chinese' in this fic are totally made up and probably mean absolute gibberish, but that kind of fits the idea of the fic, so fnur. Hope you like it!

* * *

"Hey Rei. You want to dance?"

"Oh...no." Rei took a sip of his coke and Tala grabbed it, dumping it on the table. "Tala-"

"Ah-ah-ah, no objections. I want a dance."

"But-" Tala ignored Rei's protest and whirled the neko-jin onto the dancefloor. Rei blushed. Tala was just a little too close for comfort, his sinfully tight clothes drawing and holding Rei's gaze.

Tala's hands grasped his waist, pressing gently through the dark silk of his top. "Nice shirt."

"Um. Thanks..."

Tala tightened his grip as Rei held onto his shoulders. He knew Tala was gay, but...the way he was acting... Rei looked up into Tala's eyes and felt his brain go empty. Tala's eyes were bright, blue, beautiful, and entrancing. They danced, pressed close together, then suddenly the music ended. "You're not bad. Catch you later, Rei!"

Tala was gone, leaving Rei staring after him. Rei walked off, thoughts on Tala. He was so absorbed in said thoughts he ended up walking into Bryan.

"S-Sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" Bryan shrugged.

"You seem to have hit ot off with Tala..."

"T-Tala?"

"Um..yeah. You know, thin, red hair, total slut?"

"Slut?"

"Yeah, slut, as in 'one who acts like a whore'."

Rei stared as Tala sneaked up behind Bryan, holding a finger to his lips. He leapt across and fastened his arms around Bryan's waist. "Bry-an, you hurt my feelings! I'm not a slut, I'm a tart!"

"Tala, get off me."

Tala complied, then moved over to Rei and put an arm around his shoulders. "Rei loves me, don't you Rei?"

"Um."

"See?" Tala pretended to cry against Rei. "You're dead to me Bryan!" Bryan rolled his eyes and walked away. Tala straightened up, still holding Rei. He kissed his cheek. "Thanks. I love winding Bryan up, just because he's so straight and he hates me flirting with him!"

Rei listened but didn't take it in, only reached up a hand to touch the spot on his cheek Tala had kissed. Tala noticed, laughed, and kissed the other one. Rei stared at him gormlessly. "What's wrong? Are my lips acidic or something?" Rei kept staring.

"Nss..." He managed after a while. Tala frowned, concerned.

"Rei, how much have you had to drink?"

"N-Nothing!" Blurted out Rei. "I d-don't...I mean...um..." He floundered for a second, then spoke again. "You look beautiful..." He mentally kicked himself for sounding like such a gibbering idiot.

"Thanks. Bryan told me I look like a whore..." He smiled. "You...want another dance?" Rei nodded and let Tala lead him back onto the dancefloor. The russian wrapped his arms around Rei's waist and held him closer than he had before. Rei immediately reached up and wound his arms around Tala's neck. Tala smiled softly. "Rei...do you...like me?"

Rei looked up at him, cheeks burning, and nodded. Tala kissed his forehead and Rei blushed even harder. Tala could feel the neko-jin's heart hammering.

"I like you too." He whispered, attemptimg to put Rei at his ease. Rei breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed against Tala. When the song finished, Tala led Rei off the floor. He pulled him towards the doors and out into the garden. They sat down on the bench near the fountain. "Tala..." Rei began shyly. Tala looked over at him and smiled.

"Davor makotat, kitten."

"Huh?"

Tala moved closer and laid an arm around Rei's shoulders, leaning in close to whisper in his ear. "Zavokur da, Rei." Rei leaned against Tala companiably. He had no idea what Tala was saying, but it sounded nice. He found that he liked Tala's voice when he spoke in Russian. He sounded...right, somehow...

"You know I don't speak Russian..."

"I do." Tala said, nuzzling into Rei's neck.

"Well what did you say?"

"What do you -think- I said?"

Rei frowned. "Something nice?"

"Well there you go then. You don't need to know exactly what I said if you can tell I'm being nice. The intent is the same, whatever meaning you derive from it." Rei smiled. He'd never known Tala was so deep. Tala shifted closer still. "Anyway, there are some things I can only say in Russian. There's no translation." He kissed Rei's cheek and then turned Rei's head towards himself.

He gazed into Rei's eyes for a second then kissed him. They broke apart a few seconds later, smiling. "Da jie san..." Breathed Rei. Tala nodded and held him close. "I think I love you Rei." Rei blinked.

"Why didn't you say it in Russian?"

Tala stroked his hair gently. "Because some things are too important to only give a gist of."

fin


End file.
